


【RDR2丨亚瑟x你】鹿（R）

by wenxiao



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenxiao/pseuds/wenxiao
Summary: 你不知道甲板那次是亚瑟抓住了你还是你抓住了亚瑟，也不知道你们会互相折磨多久，更不知道在最后关头，你们能否维持矜持。





	【RDR2丨亚瑟x你】鹿（R）

**Author's Note:**

> \- 祝自己生日快乐，乙女脑就给自己上个近期墙头吧。  
> \- 看这个标题就知道，我是带善人。

他是在港口发现你的，远远望去以为是甲板上的大鱼，走近才借黯淡月光发现你的模样。你被水泡得发白，他叫你几声你才醒来。你看见正清嗓的牛仔，紧拽他的长靴，嘴却发不出声。  
“小姐？你住在圣丹尼斯吗？”  
你猛地摇头，双眼紧盯牛仔不放。牛仔有些为难，尽管自瓜玛岛奔袭而归，但体力不会少半分。他将长裤抽离，你的手指上一秒还在马刺上，下一秒便被刮蹭生疼。见他正要离开，你嘶吼出声：“等一等！”  
你为自己沙哑的声音抱赦，所幸牛仔也因此回头，还四处张望起来，似乎在担心有人发现。  
“我有钱——还有首饰！你能带我找个地方歇脚吗？”  
“我可以带你去旅馆。”  
你又开始摇头，力度之大好似脑中也有水声响起，“我不能去旅馆！警察——他们会找到我的！”  
“呵，”他上下打量起你，“离家出走？”  
你一时找不到其他借口，只好顺着他的话点头。牛仔了然，伸手拉你起身，寻了只暂无主人的马，将你带上马背。  
“我有要去的地方，你不方便跟着我。”  
“那你准备带我去哪儿？”你坐在硌人的马背上，光明正大搂起牛仔的腰。他穿的是军团马甲，纹理清晰，只是有些尘土。  
“出城会有不少废弃的农屋，你挑一间落脚就好。”  
你心有余悸，又紧搂起正骑马的人，生怕他像你认识的那批翻脸不认人的警察，“你带上我吧，我什么也不问，什么也不说！留我打个下手也可以！”

你听见他无奈说好，便在牛仔温暖的后背上昏昏睡去。一只鹿自树丛窜出，你身下的马急停，你也被惊醒。眼前是一片狼藉的建筑，你觉得有些眼熟，“范德林德帮？”  
牛仔怔愣，急拔枪出来抵在你的腰间。这时日头初升，你也看清你紧抱一晚的牛仔是谁：“亚瑟？啊不，我没有恶意。况且我身上连刀都没有，不可能赤手来屠你们啊。”  
“你是……”  
“比较关注时事吧……你们这个营地照片被一帮侦探贴进警局了。”  
他带着狐疑，虽然收起了枪，但显然对你的话不全信。  
“不要在马上坐啦，先进去看看？他们是不是走了？”  
亚瑟明显对此更感兴趣，径自下马也不顾你双脚是否可以触地，只独自观察起四散帐篷。你移至马鞍上，感受起牛仔留下的余温，夹紧马儿将它藏到灌木丛间。

“亚瑟？”你踮起脚提起裙子，深一脚浅一脚踩在新的脚印上，跟他来到建筑内部。  
他回头看你一眼，也不制止你跟上前的动作，只细心观察同伴们留下的生活痕迹。你心生好奇，便趴在他的背上随他一同检查。  
“下去。”  
“这么凶啊，”你讪讪站回地面，跑去另一间房间，见桌面有封笔迹清秀的信，拿起朗声念了出来，“亲爱的泰西塔斯叔叔……你的别名？”  
亚瑟闻声而来，面色不善抢过你手中的信。你也不恼，带着笑看他动怒模样，心情竟也开朗一些。  
“呃，亚瑟？”你压低本就沙哑的声音，提醒他门外嘈杂的马蹄声。他一把匕首架在你大动脉上，压你闯进逼仄的储藏室，寻处光线昏暗处藏起。  
门外是平克顿侦探的声音，你认得领头那人。和亚瑟一样不愿在他面前露面，便离牛仔又近几分。你衣褶厚重处还有潮湿，贴在满身热气的异性身边惬意不少。你听侦探们走上楼梯，也生玩闹心情，找准异性胯下部位，刻意蹭了起来。  
亚瑟退无可退，将你推开又失了威胁方式，只好伸手将你下半身推远。带茧的手抚上你的腰，却不影响你撅起屁股凑热闹。他的手正要换位置时，楼上侦探脚步声也自头顶向下传来。你挺直脊背，亚瑟却未恢复正常站姿，手还放在你的臀部上。你尴尬移开他的手，他举在你脖颈的匕首也有些僵硬。

“咳——咳咳。”  
“怎么了？”牛仔压抑的咳嗽不是语气词，脸憋在墙角通红。你忘了门外的侦探，只急切关心他的状况。  
“没——咳咳！没事。”  
“里面有人！”  
“咳咳，你在这里藏好。”  
你抢来他的左轮，踢开门板眼疾手快毙掉临近几名侦探，后来的人找准你的位置，正要开枪射击时，你身后的亚瑟也上好手枪子弹，接连击倒余下威胁。  
“你是什么人？”又是一声上膛，保险声咔嗒响，对准的是你的后脑。  
“你需要喝水吧，身上有火柴吗？我去生火。”  
“你先回答——”你对黑洞洞的枪口置之不理，直上手去摸牛仔衣兜。  
“你先休息，他们应该暂时不会回来。枪借用一下，我去打只鹿。”  
“我只是——”  
你踮脚拉过牛仔，吻上他的唇瓣，鼻尖蹭蹭胡髭，又在他的喉结落下一吻，“不想休息？”  
亚瑟右手还举有枪，左手正要推你离开，却被你撞至墙壁，还将手枪缴下抛到地面。  
“那做到休息总可以吧。”  
“你他妈瞎扯什么？”  
你三下五除二解开他的裤腰，比他的手先一步进入，揉搓起他的阴茎。牛仔反抗力度明显减小，手攥了又松，才蓄力将你推开。他低头重新提起牧场裤，你将左手伸到他面前。隔着手臂也能闻见腥味，更不提距它只有半寸的亚瑟了。  
“咳——咳咳！”  
“抢了银行去哪儿逍遥了？”  
你看到亚瑟板起脸，才将他与悬赏海报上的照片对上号，蓦地笑起，终于软下语气，“我猜你们偷渡去了热带？有人说在瓜玛岛见到你们了。忙得没时间解决问题吧，来一炮？”  
他脸颊还有咳嗽后的潮红，你也不再逗他，手回到下半身，拨开他的双手，重新探进裤裆，“抢了黑水镇一票不缺钱了吧？看不上我这个档次了？”  
你欺在他身上，将他圈进墙壁。牛仔终于有些反应，吻在你的额头，又用嘴安慰被杂乱胡髭骚扰的面颊。他嘴唇干燥，单纯亲吻半分声音也发不出，到你嘴边才探出舌头，搅得你混乱不堪。  
“所以你也是警察？”  
“我手活真得这么差，你还有心情想别的事？”你本想追离去的亚瑟再亲一轮，却被他的质问打回原地，自怨自艾起来，“那嘴喜欢吗？我换换。”  
他双手搂上你的腰，将你自地面抽起，再次抱回那间储藏室，“都要做了也不说吗？万一你有病怎么办。”  
你越过他的肩环顾狭小方间，乖巧任亚瑟将你放在木箱上，才又一次转移话题：“这是谁的房间啊，这么喜欢？”  
“不听话，那这样说吗？”他终于掀起你的裙摆，绕过内衣刮蹭你的私处。你被蹭的双腿发麻，弓腰圈上牛仔，额枕在他的肩头享受起来。  
“嗯——左边。”  
他没理你，中指长驱直入，大开大合抽插起来。  
“操，”你骂起牛仔，忍痛单动小腿踢他一脚，“一步步来啊。”  
“谁先跳步骤的？”  
“好，我说！你先出去！我确实是警察，不过得罪人回不去了，现在也是通缉犯。我他妈的没病，就是看上你了，慢慢来啊。”  
你也不知道这句话怎样被他相信，他的手又怎样回到洞外，绕圈骚扰你的。适应节奏后你的腿也重新夹紧他的腰，放一只手自牛仔肩头垂下，卸掉多余的外裤，再次逗弄他的帐篷顶。  
“该你回答我了，怎么瘦这么多。”你箍住柱头，像捏玩具般捏了起来。他抽出手打掉你的肆意妄为，脱下短裤，将阴茎藏到你的裙中。  
“相比什么时候？”他握住自己的兄弟，贴在你入口边缘适应湿度。  
“黑水镇那次吧。听平克顿的人说看见迈卡和达奇在一起？这人——嘶，”他忘记控制方向，半硬的阴茎裹在内衣布料上插了进来，他道声抱歉，将内裤撇至一边，却没有顺势进一步行动，只盯你等你的下文。你叹口气，知道这不是个好话题，“这人不是什么好鸟。”  
“我知道。”他动作慢了几分，恹恹来到阴道口，还是你收腿才带他没入洞穴。  
“你心情不太好？”你面上带了委屈，撇嘴扬眉注视着牛仔。他没扫你兴，凑到你嘴边正要亲吻，却是你主动退开，“我的问题。先不用想迈卡，想想你的小兄弟，够紧吗？”  
你用力收缩胯下肌肉，他嘴上不答，吸气与抽出阴茎的模样却是夸奖你的最优方法。他站近几分，猛挺腰直击，龟头刮住阴道内壁，碰的是那直电至头顶的敏感点。你尖叫出声，主场又回到牛仔处。  
“现在不够紧啊。”  
你适应不了对方进退只在敏感点附近的动作，肩胛发酸，动用仅剩理智转动头颅，咬住他的耳垂。他吃痛一声，终于不再糟蹋自己的腰，退至正常距离享受起来。你重新上膛，绷紧腿间肌肉，听私处磨合的汩汩水声。  
“有女人吗，你可以叫她的名字。”  
他开口带些喘息，“不合适吧，你叫什么？”  
“我猜猜……伊娃？艾玛？玛丽——嗬，别停啊。那我叫玛丽，喊吧。”  
他带笑看着你，冲撞却愈发激烈。正坐的木箱咯吱响声不停，你生怕它跟不上运动，重心放到亚瑟身上，身下每次会摩擦到的点又送去阴蒂。最后倒是你先缴械，满嘴子丑寅卯地叫。  
“玛丽……”他开口带着犹豫，你大脑混沌间应了一声，他才接着唤他的爱人，“玛丽——玛丽，射进去可以吗？嗯？”  
“快点，等、等我一下。”你开口没了逻辑，主动挺腰送自己最后一程。他也逐渐急躁，嘴绕过你的面颊，双臂将你圈在怀中，不多时，便也慢了下来，摆动下体做起收尾工作。  
“呃，不用塞这么满。”你才想起他最后关头问过你什么，双腿不敢有多余动作，无意识收缩的阴道也只想让它停住。  
亚瑟退出时候带了些精液出来，你伸手进入自己，想象征性再带液体出门，可滴落在木箱上的只有寥寥，“我想我吃得太饱了。”  
他提起裤子没有看你，只睃巡四壁光景，“衣服需要换吗？我去圣丹尼斯买些给你。顺便买点药？”  
“我想我们的计划是让你先在这里休息，跑一晚上马不累吗。你那个侄女让你去哪儿？”  
“拉凯。”  
“那不远。我熟悉那里，等我回来带你过去。有我在还可以帮你守门，下午可以睡上一觉。”  
亚瑟勉强点头，却又埋首擦起他的小左轮。你翻过白眼，知道他那份戒心又被取出，便也不再客套，只身前往城镇。

你为自己选好裤装，回程又杀了只白尾鹿。打着呵欠进门却见屋门半开，是瞧屋内有盲区而看屋外又一清二楚的位置，便记得敲门，向那名戒心十足的牛仔自报姓名：“刚做完就翻脸了？你挑处房间睡一觉，我炖锅汤。”  
侦探如你所想未曾再度拜访，可中途达奇却朝天开了一枪。你抬头认清他时也不拔枪，等他高举左轮一步步逼近，你也只是偏头，不主动开口。  
“小姐，你见过这里有人来吗？”  
达奇与通缉海报上别无二致，尖锐、蛮横，你又开始想念亚瑟了，“我来的时候就已经这么乱了，房间主人有个叔叔叫泰西塔斯，是你吗？”  
“达奇？”亚瑟似乎被枪声吵醒，顶着醒后乱糟糟的头发走来。  
“亚瑟！你怎么在这里睡下了？”  
“她会帮忙，”亚瑟挠头，试图赶走未驱散的困意，“你把枪放下。”  
“万一她是探子呢。亚瑟，原来你会对女人手软吗。”  
你不想加入达奇固执己见的谈话，只盯着锅上咕噜噜冒泡的肉汤，准备进屋拿两个瓷碗出来。  
“砰——”  
“不许走！”  
“达奇！”  
你也怕子弹不长眼，只好转身向达奇解释原因，“再煮下去水就干了，我去拿碗。你要吃吗？”

你实在想不通达奇有什么魅力引这帮人为他出生入死。米尔顿向你抱怨过，他对范德林德帮抛的橄榄枝无一成功，本以为达奇有什么和别人不一样的地方，谁知见了面也不过如此。  
亚瑟背着达奇问你想不想和他们去营地，你似乎可以预见牛仔一片混沌模样，便向西指处山脉说，会在那附近找间农舍暂住，就和他们分道扬镳了。  
搬出警署的日子与想象中差异很大，偶尔开荤的野味成了一日三餐，跑去圣丹尼斯买套渔具还被小偷摸走零钱。你若穿着警服早鸣枪示威了，可他绕进一处庭院，你便没有了机会再寻你的零钱。  
“先生，先生？”  
远处身穿针织毛衣的绅士似乎在和酒鬼说话，等走近后你才发现，躺在地上半死不活的人是多日不见的牛仔。  
“亚瑟？对不起打扰了，他是我的丈夫，身体不太好。请问诊所在哪儿？”  
“哦，就在街拐角那里，需要我领路吗？”  
“不用了，多谢。”  
“呃……夫人？”亚瑟费力向你看来，你觉得他甚至分不清你是男是女。  
“玛丽。我扶着你吧。”  
他努力挣脱，却倒在路灯柱上。你看不惯死要面子的牛仔，强制他靠在你身上，拖着他蹒跚来到医院。  
“肺结核。”  
你和他心底同时一凉。你甚至站立不稳，只想找张椅子瘫倒上去。  
“那我的——妻子，会被传染吗？”  
医生收起压片，翻出针筒不知要冲牛仔打些什么，“有可能。还是减少接触，包括食物也是。这一针让你今天会好些。”

你不知道牛仔看到了什么，等他旁若无人向着什么追去，你才再次上手叫停他。  
“抱歉。”  
“抱歉什么？”  
“肺结核，”他环顾行人，似是要从其中找到他一直在追逐的东西，等意识到那是虚妄时，才重新看回你，“如果你因为我患病……”  
“反正我也快死了，多一个病不打紧。”  
他奇异看来，竟然同你笑起，“是吗。”  
“操，知道我要死了很高兴是吧，这么讨厌警察？”你无来由也开怀起来，伸手揉开牛仔眉心，“有急事吗？”  
他猜到你想做什么，可心底仍挂念约翰，只约你在旅馆见面，便吹起马哨，跑去城东了。

你做贼般要了房间，在床上睡过一觉才等来半身血迹的牛仔。  
“被人揍了？”你拉他倒在床铺，仔细解那排衣扣。  
他清清嗓子，“奥德里斯科。”  
侧躺地方狭小，你干脆翻身跨在牛仔腰间。亚瑟双手顺势来到你的胸前，也开始剥扣子了。你解到一半忽地耍赖，拍下牛仔的手，凑到亚瑟毫无血色的面前，“为什么跟着达奇？当警察不好吗？”  
“好你怎么跑出来了？”  
你正坐，只是对准他的关键部位，包过微抬头的凸起进入你的凹陷处，“那帮人天天混吃等死，还昧着良心滥杀无辜。和你们程序一样，我待你们那里也是要跑。”  
“一模一样？”他嘴角扬起，幅度和下体抬头角度相差无几。  
“对了，你们不能混吃等死吧。打猎、钓鱼，哈——跟野人一样。”你用膝盖支起全身重量，将外裤扔到一边，靠渗出液体的内衣包裹阴茎形状。带上布料与半球形状的遐想，你开合阴唇又渗出一股热流。  
亚瑟看出你是在开玩笑，一边享受你的按摩，一边伸手代替阴茎抚摸回来，“所以喜欢和野人做这种事？”  
内衣在他的动作下也记住你的形状，黏腻感挥之不去。你只好将视线放回牛仔上半身，解开外套掀起衬衫，试图报复回去。你趴到牛仔身上，撕咬起他的乳头，另一边交付于手，在牛仔带有角度的胸肌上，做起异性对你才会做的事。右手继续向下，来到牛仔柔软的肚子，冰冷的手按压在滚烫小腹上，下身再来侵扰你的便已不是孤零零的手指，而是愈发臃肿的阴茎了。  
亚瑟五指插进你的发间，压你在他的胸口。你被狭窄空间挤得呼吸不畅，松开牙齿，用嘴喘起气来，“亚瑟！”  
你伸手出去推他下巴，右手也跑到肩侧当起承重。牛仔趁机放自己兄弟出门，将你自正坐的地方挤开。你无奈移坐牛仔腰间，手向后伸套起肉棒，三两下便改掉丧气的脸，边笑边转身，撅起屁股趴在他身上。你扒掉他的短裤，将阴茎交握掌心，舌尖尝试龟头温度，剥包皮至阴茎头冠底，又靠指尖绕圈摩挲。  
“哈——不坐下来？”  
“肺痨鬼少动嘴，”你又揪起他的阴囊，轻轻瘙痒才放下。直到感觉趴下姿势对手肘与腰着实折磨，才向后凑凑，“不会就住嘴啊，我没关系。”  
他躺在你身下，你也分不清他闷哼间隙有没有笑容。只感到大腿被分开，是他食指先来探路，舌头才跟在后面，卷走你的紧张。胯下虽有着力点，但他先对阴蒂下嘴，你倒只有沉下头才能维持重心。阴茎又硬几分，等充满你虚握的圈时，你才找准吞食方法，顺着他的角度吃下，手也模仿起抽插动作了。  
室内最响的声音在你下半身，他还嫌水声不够大，又向阴道送去手指。你看不到他的动作，想必十分滑稽。可你的身体显然很吃这套，更响的喘息从你上半身发出，深呼吸间被阴茎异味呛到，咳嗽的样子也像你曾骂的肺痨鬼了。  
“亚瑟……”  
“嗯？”他自鼻尖答复，手却转去你的屁股下压几分，舌头卷成卷又向阴道口插去。  
你咬咬牙没让下一句叫春出声，注意力放回阴茎，吞咽幅度也大了起来。手置在外侧拨弄阴囊，与嘴交换后他也拨弄起你发胀的阴蒂。他先抬不动头，喘一声作为结尾，拍起屁股督促你加快速度。你也头昏脑胀，拔出脑袋只想找偷懒的方法，顺着柱身侧面轻咬起来。  
“你动啊。”  
“不是不许我动嘴吗。”你听出他的笑意，藏在阴茎后也憋不住笑，悬空的小腹颤动，肌肉紧绷。  
“那我动了。”你将小腹塌下，双腿将他锁进床垫，耻骨摆在他的胸前，四处扭动只靠摩擦刺激自己。他未脱下的外衣被你卷入胯下，成条的衣襟变作阴茎，你找准位置又前后摩擦起来。衣扣被阴道吸走，半晌也松不下来。你为顺着原路放回衣摆的动作紧张，心脏只知加速，将泥泞的布料扔下才有缓解。牛仔的手正要接衣襟的班，却在你耳边尽是自己心跳声时喊停。  
“怎么了？”  
“停、停一下，我缓一缓……”你蜷在亚瑟身上深呼吸，又觉氧气不足，翻身躺回正面大口喘气。他不解，起身爬到你眼前，蹙眉看着你。  
“我——我还没说我是什么病吧，”你强忍眼前黑暗，摸来亚瑟的手一齐探到你的左胸，“心脏问题。休息一下继续……或者换我躺下？”  
他似乎认可了你的第二个方案，以传教士式抬起你的膝盖。却不去放阴茎，只自上而下亲吻起你。你的心跳在吻中逐渐平稳，可等他越过乳尖还要向下探时，你咯咯笑起，猛地去推要向你下身去的头，“是这个换吗？”  
“不是吗？”他开始装傻，避过你的手直接来到双腿间。敞开的阴户像是邀请，他埋首伸进舌头，嘴上动作像给龙虾剥皮，成卷触碰内壁，又在其中撑开。与阴道相比显得粗粝的舌面刮开阴唇，又是新一轮的卷起插入。  
你也不再赶他，追下去的手压他脑袋更深一寸。他舌尖在外侧摆动，时不时探头亲上一口，折磨你下半身又麻又痒。  
“你他妈进啊。”你圈住他的耳廓，只想把他向上提。他却像在你腿间生了根，又只用舌头把你逗失控，还拉你手探进阴道，在你指尖舔起扯成丝的白带。  
“我一会儿要是好了你自己解决！上来！”你食指插进亚瑟嘴中，轻压他的上颚。他终于舍得为自己谋福利，将阴茎送进早已湿润的阴道，毫无顾忌抽插起来。愈发得寸进尺的牛仔没让你爽完就走，拉你在床铺靠后入又射一发出去。你瘫在床尾衣服也不想穿，便拉来同样赤身的亚瑟，枕在满是精液味道的床铺睡了一晚。

你迷迷糊糊睁开眼。手向下圈在小亚瑟上猛捏，逗那枕边人打一激灵，乍得翻身坐起。  
“送我回家。”  
亚瑟想起萨迪说要准备小船的口气，知道一个晚上远远不够，便对你点了头。未穿的衣服有风干迹象，只有仔细去闻才能寻到一时放纵痕迹，你也不多计较，收拾罢行装与亚瑟一同下楼，却记得避过旅馆老板打量的双目。  
“这匹阿拉伯马是你的吗？”  
亚瑟正喂那匹白马草料，见你定在面前不动的模样问：“不去找你的马吗？”  
“我坐你的。”你冲他讨好笑笑，伸出手等他邀请。他似是无奈，翻身上马回头看你，却不会多拉你一把。  
“干完就不认人，无情。”你嘀咕一句，故意去拽牛仔衣服上马，引他向后倒半分。  
“本来就不认识你啊，到底叫什么？”  
“玛丽啊，叫着不顺口吗？”你手搭在亚瑟双肩，冲远处喊自己的马跟上。  
“摩根马？”  
“老马在警署，新马买不起好的。”  
他点点头，“速度需要放慢吗？”  
“骑我的时候多快骑它就可以多快，放心骑。”  
他咳嗽一声，没接你过于露骨的话。你为亚瑟指路，策马在荒山野岭中，伸手在牛仔长裤内侧占便宜也是顺手。  
“手下去。”  
“白天就不让摸了？”  
“嘶——”牛仔匆忙叫停马儿，“你想在这儿做？”  
“好主意。那边有树丛。”你伸手指向路边隐蔽的灌木丛，半开玩笑半认真向他提起建议。  
“咳，继续走吧。岔路左拐是吗？”  
“直走进树林是近道。”  
他看也不看树林一眼，只继续走在大路上。  
“怎么就得肺结核了啊……”  
亚瑟驭马动作停也不停，要不是你坐在马背知道马儿切实慢了半步，都要以为他是生死置之度外的圣人了。  
“我把范霍恩的警长上了——我挂名的爹，他老婆来警局闹了一通，我待不下去才逃出来的。”  
“哈，够大胆啊。”  
“但够刺激啊，心理生理一起高潮，和你这个逃犯做一样有意思。”  
亚瑟有些不快——虽说你也不曾奢求他会有理解，“你看，我找了个女人，最后她被火烧死了。找了个黑人，最后他被矿场抓去当苦工了。找了个爹，最后落成那个样子……”你为自己细数一二三，却把话也哽在咽喉，“我就想问一句，你们牛仔哪儿来的胆量，整日把自由挂在嘴边？”  
牛仔在山坡上停住马，侧头向其下一滩河道支流看。那里有鸟雀，也有鹿群，你不知道他盯在什么地方，只随他一同望去。

他那天没有对你执着的“自由”做出解释，将你送去暂住地，借口说有老兵约他钓鱼，歇也不歇便与你分手。你本以为你一时冲动的话会将二人拉远，可几日后傍晚你抱着鹿皮回家，却发现在门口正抽烟的亚瑟。你大喜过望，顺势邀他留宿。  
“好啊。”他掐灭剩余的烟，卸下皮包枪腰带种种置在水槽旁，才与你共进晚餐。  
你吃饱喝足将碗扔进水槽，指挥吃白食的人干活。好奇翻起他的皮包，亚瑟脸转来又若无其事转回桌面，你愈发大胆，干脆带着包来到亚瑟对面，数起他随身携带的东西。  
“怎么这么多动物毛啊，”你将羽毛梳理出来，“渡鸦、大雁，这个颜色是鹦鹉？这边没有吧。”  
“瓜玛岛上的。”  
“逃亡生活挺精彩啊，”你将羽毛摆在桌面，又理出枪油罐头，才在皮包最底层翻出一硬皮本，随意翻起，“这又是什么？”  
你识字不多，亚瑟的花体也晃眼，直到你翻在侧脸肖像时才意识到手中日记本颠倒。他或许也意识到这点，未曾阻拦。你翻在较新几页，逐字去读上面的话：“‘而我也不是什么好人……’评价很中肯嘛，这个是人名？艾比盖尔……对杰克的爱。唐斯……为了家人……”你略感烦躁，将日记本扔回桌面。  
亚瑟看到那页也在笑，和床上比也温柔不少。你支下巴看他半晌，将日记推还亚瑟，“教我画画吧。”  
“画画？”他顺手撕下一页纸，连同笔也交给你，“想画什么，试试这个灯？”  
你看煤油灯几眼，“灯有什么意思！”  
“呵，想画什么都可以。”  
你对他眨眨眼，再看回纸上已有想法。硬邦邦的线自纸面浮现，另一边有同样不修边幅的界限。两条线其上各顶半个圆，下端封口又是一个圆，只不过相比较更扁些。  
“这他妈——”亚瑟憋了句脏话没有骂完。  
“挺像吧，”你冲自己点点头，意识到对面坐的是牛仔，忽得笑起，“用你的纸是不是画你的更好一些？看啊，阴囊大一些，龟头更尖。对了，血管更明显。怎么加呢……”  
他腰椎猛靠在椅背上，轰一声响，就起身去水槽洗碗了。  
“别走啊，拿实物对比一下。”  
“你有机会去南太平洋可以找一位叫夏奈特的人，你们应该有共同话题。”  
你嘿嘿笑着，把那张图拿在手中，准备自己用实物再观察了。你自后搂起亚瑟，双眼越过他的手臂，去看你放在前面的图。单手脱外裤有些别扭，还是他伸手帮你，才让你摸到实物。  
“继续洗盘子啊。”  
“画挡到我了。”  
你点点头，装出学术模样将他的短裤扒下，左手捧着实物，右手在身侧捧着画像，头于两处转转比对细节，“很复杂啊，应该从哪儿开始改呢？”  
你拇指顺起包皮，又逆纹路将阴茎头完全露出，与食指比出长度，绕出后放到纸面，故作高深点点头，“应该短一点——或者你适当抬下头？”  
亚瑟连象征性的洗刷也没了，双手撑在水槽边，半天憋出一句话，“如果想研究，躺下应该看得更清楚。”  
你抵在牛仔后背畅快地笑，与他一齐走进卧室，却也将饭桌上的几杆枪拿起。  
“有强盗？”  
“有逃犯，昨天正好毙了个。”  
你听见他似乎松口气，不明白强盗在他心中如何比逃犯更难缠。推他进卧室的动作又快一些，不愿杂七杂八的事充满你们大脑。亚瑟坐在床沿，你跪在床铺，抹一把实物顶端渗出的腺液，又在纸上擦个干净。  
“有没有将射未射的感觉？”你将纸拿给他，指指顶端那抹水渍。  
“擦点别的更像。”  
你嘿嘿笑着，撅着屁股挪到床的另一端，将床头柜的左轮取了出来。回头看他也躺好，顺势侧卧在他身边。  
“拿来两把枪还不够吗？”  
你将左轮抵在胸口，扳过保险冲他笑起，砰得一声将空气射进身体。  
“从哪儿学的。”他显然对嫌自己命大的游戏不感兴趣，你递去的左轮接也不接。  
“这把没子弹，”你甩出轮盘与他示意，“枪膛也锈住了，刚有响声是运气好。”  
他这才拿来左轮，翻来覆去想找些特殊之处。发现只是普通手枪后，带着疑惑问你。你在他面前将手枪藏在纸后，坐起身囫囵举在你嘴边，勾起嘴角问他，“是不是更立体了，像不像实物？”  
牛仔伸手板正你的画，好整以暇看你会做什么。你做得也中规中矩，对着枪管舔舐含入，还凑在他耳边刻意咂嘴，“老爸不做些什么吗，女儿嘴都舔干了。”  
“你把我当谁了？”他语间带笑，“我可没你这种女儿啊。”  
“那爸爸只记得弟弟？骗人，你明明连他的名字都叫不出来！”  
“艾萨克——”他不按剧本念出人名，你含枪管的动作一滞，正思索接下来该怎么撒娇，他却拉下你的手，“我是不记得你的名字。”  
“爸爸喜欢谁就叫谁，玛丽也好艾比盖尔也好，或者你为我新取一个！”  
“伊丽萨。”  
听到这里你也猜出几分艾萨克的身份，迤迤然放下枪管，干净且不带情欲地吻上牛仔额头，“可以和我说说吗？”  
“她是个女招待。接受了我的逃犯身份，只是日子不太平，和我们的儿子死在一起。”  
“很远的事了吧？”  
他点头，闭眼抚摸起你的腰。  
“亚瑟？”你凑到他脸侧，温柔唤他，“我怀孕了。你明天就要和达奇走，对吗？可我还是想留下他。亚瑟，很抱歉我要离开你。亚瑟，但我很感激你——因为杰克的事，我爱他胜过所有，如果我失去了他，我真得不知道要怎样才能活下去。”  
他缓缓睁眼瞧你，看见的却不是他所想的任何一人。他翻身将你圈进床中，左轮也不扔，替他插进阴道四处搅动。你近乎觉得枪管要撕裂你的小腹，甚至阴蒂也能感到瞄具在左右探头时，他终于将手枪拔出。可接下来更是噩梦，他的阴茎连根送入，与枪管长度相近，还比它宽不知几倍。你喊得淋漓尽致，他又用左轮塞住你的口腔，让你只带了哭腔看他。  
“喜欢吗？”  
你哼哼几句，他实在听不清时，才将枪管拔出。“不——不喜欢！”你忍下又重几分的动作，强撑自己喊出下文，“有本事把我干死，敢吗？啊？”  
“干死就喜欢了？”  
你嘴里还是自己的体液，和唇齿缠在一处，你带哭腔胡乱应答，也不知道话被牛仔听了几分，只知道他再不射，你就真得要心跳加速死在床上了。  
“什么？”  
“你先出去！”  
“我要非在这里射呢？”  
他挺腰动作愈发明确，两点一线没有缓冲，你自然也没有说话时间。你不知道甲板那次是亚瑟抓住了你还是你抓住了亚瑟，也不知道你们会互相折磨多久，更不知道在最后关头，你们能否维持矜持。亚瑟在你思考间动作骤停，稍宽松的阴道接过全部精液，一滴也未向外流。他还赖在你体内不走，热乎乎的躯干与你相拥。你在亚瑟肩头向外看，忽然开口，“你一直想知道我的名字？”  
“嗯。”  
“迪尔。不是甜心那个迪尔，是鹿。在树里面奔跑，又仰头看着你的鹿。它要是看见你也不会逃，”你没来由笑起，仿似看见了那只虚无缥缈的鹿，“它看见你，只会盯着你的鹿。”

——[ END ]——


End file.
